


Our Love Was Made for Movie Screens

by daisydoctor13



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, This is going to be as fluffy and happy as I can possibly make it, Weekly Berena Fix, depending on the prompts of course, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydoctor13/pseuds/daisydoctor13
Summary: Fills for the Weekly Berena Fix prompts, as they take my fancy!





	1. Week 1: Snuggle

**Sharing is caring**

Serena eyed Bernie warily as she slid into bed. Bernie might have been scared by the stern expression looking over the top of her reading glasses if Serena didn’t look so damn hot in them. She edged closer to Serena, nudging under her arm and getting between her and her book. 

“You’re like a puppy trying to get on my lap,” Serena sighed fondly as she closed the book, laying it on the nightstand along with her glasses. Bernie smirked and tried to get closer, reaching to peck Serena on the lips. She was stopped by a finger and a raised eyebrow. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

She pouted then looked up hopefully. “Well I was hoping for a snuggle.”

“Oh, no. You are still full of cold, and I don’t want to catch it.” 

As if proving Serena’s point, Bernie had to sneeze, but she still pulled what she hoped was an adorable, impossible-to-refuse face. 

“I’ve had it for a week now. We both know colds are only contagious for the first couple of days that you have symptoms. You’re more likely to pass on a virus before you even know you’ve got it.”

She smiled smugly as Serena rolled her eyes and muttered ‘fine’. They relaxed into each other, a week of nights for Serena had meant they’d not fallen asleep together and they had both missed it. The familiar way it felt to each of them, breathing in sync as they drifted off, was perfect. Bernie smiled, knowing that she should be back to full health in the next day or so. 

_3 days later_

“ACHOO!” 

Bernie heard Serena entering the house and knew she would be in trouble. “Ber- ACHOO!” 

She quickly flicked the kettle on, grabbing the box of tissues and greeting Serena sheepishly. 

“Okay, darling?” 

“No, I’m not bloody okay. I’ve got your cold!” She would have looked angry except for the slightly red nose and croak in her voice, making it even huskier than usual. 

Bernie didn’t let Serena lift a finger, trying to make up for passing along the germs. After dinner was cooked, eaten and cleared up, she placed a mug of honey and lemon in her hands. She found a blanket and threw it over her, then joined her beneath it. 

“Thank you,” Serena murmured as she rested against Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. 

“You’re welcome. Sorry about giving you the cold in the first place.”

“I’ll get you back, don’t you worry,” she yawned. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Bernie chuckled as Serena curled further into her and sighed softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fic is from All I Want by Kodaline. Don't listen to it unless you want to cry a lot from Berena feels because it is very relevant to what happened in The Right Sort of Animal.......


	2. Week 3: Jealousy

**All that glitters**

The annual Holby Stars Awards night was upon them and Bernie frowned. She didn’t like this sort of thing, long speeches and uncomfortable dresses. At least for this she was in a suit, rather than feeling like Marcus’ dolled-up arm candy. It was the only comfort she would have though, because she was about to spend the evening with Serena, no doubt looking beautiful and flirting with everyone. 

It might not be with any intention on Serena’s part, but Bernie always felt a hot stab of jealousy whenever someone returned the favour, with a lecherous smile and a hand where it shouldn’t be. The only problem was, Bernie had absolutely no right to be jealous. 

She kicked herself almost every day, for her line. “I think we should toast our undeniable sexual chemistry, and say no more about it.” 

Like she could forget it ever happened. And now, somehow, she’d been talked into being Serena’s date for the evening. Well, she knew exactly how it had happened - she was incapable of denying that woman anything. 

_“What’s this then?” Serena peered over her shoulder at the card Bernie was frowning at._

_“Invitation to Holby Stars. I think you’ve got one too,” she gestured to Serena’s side of the desk, where a similar envelope lay.  
_

_“The trauma unit has been nominated for an award,” she stated plainly but Serena grinned.  
_

_“That’s brilliant!”  
_

_“Not really,” Bernie grumbled. “It means I can’t have an excuse not to go.”  
_

_“Oh, come on, it will be fun! An evening to get dressed up, drink whatever wine the board have allowed on the budget. Let your hair down after a rough year. Anyway, I need a date. Ric’s my go to at these things but he’s rather smitten with Francoise at the moment.”  
_

_Bernie’s head flicked up at the word date, and Serena was looking at her so fervently. She had one last, weak attempt at refusal._

_“What about Robbie?”  
_

_Serena’s face soured, and she glanced down._

_“I, uh, I actually broke it off again. You know, nothing had really changed. Please, I could do with a drink and a dance and not mentioning his name.”  
_

_Bernie nodded, reluctant but buoyed by the recent revelation._

Serena’s new found single life was worse, Bernie had decided. She could have coped with her going back to the man she had loved, almost moved in with. The thought of seeing her talk to new potential flames made her sick, and she hated that feeling. It wasn’t like her, and it couldn’t be her if she was going to maintain this friendship without making a complete fool of herself. 

The taxi pulled up and she slipped in to the back. Serena pressed a kiss to her cheek and she faltered, enraptured by her delicate perfume. 

“it won’t be that bad, you know. At least it’s only people from the hospital, and the board members. Not like a fundraiser where you have to schmooze money out of people.” 

Serena mistook her hesitation for being worried about the evening. She gave a tight smile and nodded, grateful for the excuse. 

They arrived at the venue, and Serena shook off her jacket to leave in the cloakroom. Bernie stalled slightly at the sight, an off the shoulder deep blue gown which clung to her curves delightfully. The bodice was covered in delicate sparkles, which matched with the necklace and earrings, drawing Bernie’s eyes up over her neck. She was too stunned to notice that Serena’s eyes were similarly appreciating her well fitted blouse and slim, tapered trousers. 

*

The meal was a bit of a blur, the AAU team were seated together and the conversation was flowing as freely as the wine. Bernie was glad she was trying to limit her intake a little when the awards were given and she was suddenly in the spotlight. 

“And the winner of the Innovation category goes to Ms. Wolfe and the Trauma Unit on AAU,” Henrik announced, and the applause started, loudest on their table with Fletch leading some very loud whistling. Serena nudged her to stand and accept the award.

“Um, thank you. I don’t really know what to say, but I’ll keep it short, I know we all want to get to the bar. The team has worked so incredibly hard to make the unit a success and I’m very proud of you all. Trauma is a unique challenge and you’ve all risen to it so well,” she paused, searching out a face in the crowd and holding eye contact with a smile. “And Serena, this wouldn’t have happened without you. Thank you for your support, your belief in the unit and in me. It means more than you could possibly imagine.” 

She ducked her head and returned to the table with the small plaque. She was gathered into a hug by Serena, but she didn’t miss the significant look passing between Fletch and Raf. She blushed slightly, hoping that her expressions of gratitude hadn’t been too overboard. 

*

Bernie frowned into her drink as the man talking to Serena slipped a hand around her waist, guiding her towards the dance floor. For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, she told herself to stop being silly, but the way Serena was smirking at whatever had been murmured in her ear was leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She knocked back the whiskey but it didn’t help. 

“Easy there Ms. Wolfe,” Dom appeared beside her as she indicated to the bartender for a refill. “Surely you’re not drowning your sorrows? Or are you working up the courage for something…or someone?” 

Her eyes involuntarily flicked towards Serena, and Dom’s grin dropped. “Ah. Fancy a breath of fresh air?” 

They moved out to the balcony and she leaned against it, breathing in the air to try and clear her head. 

“So, you like Serena, huh?” 

She nodded and sighed. “I think it’s a bit more than that, but I’ve shot myself in the foot.” 

He looked at her questioningly. “You know, you can’t just assume she’s straight because she was married. I’ve always thought she might bat for both teams if you catch my drift.” 

She let out a small chuckle and turned to him. He was an unlikely confidante, considering his love of gossip, but she trusted him. 

“That’s not the problem, well, it sort of is. Look, you can’t tell anyone, I don’t want to embarrass her. We kissed, but I’m sure she regretted it and so we said no more about it and she’s moved on.” 

“Really?” 

“It was just emotions and we’d finished operating on Fletch and I don’t really know what came over me and”

“No, I mean, you really think she regretted it and has moved on?” 

“Well, yes. Look.” She gestured to where they could see Serena, still dancing with the same man from before. 

“She doesn’t look like she’s enjoying it as much as he is. And she keeps looking around. I bet you anything it’s for you.” 

Bernie looked again, this time focusing on Serena, on how she was holding herself a little more formally, as if at work. How the smile was tight and didn’t reach her eyes. How her gaze was roaming around the room. 

“What was it you said to me on the bench? How wonderful life could be if only you were brave enough. Well here’s your chance.” 

He patted her on the arm and looked sternly at her until she nodded.

“Good, now if we’re done here, there’s a gorgeous paediatric registrar that’s been catching my eye all evening. And no offence, but hanging around with a lovely blonde like yourself is probably giving off the wrong signals.”

She rolled her eyes as he disappeared back into the room, then turned and looked out over the grounds of the hotel. She could feel the itch of a cigarette craving as she pondered Dom’s words. 

She was interrupted by a gentle hand on her back. 

“I’d wondered where you disappeared off to.” Serena’s voice sent a shiver through her. She leaned beside Bernie, arms touching. “A penny for them?” 

“Admiring the view, that’s all. It had got a bit stuffy inside.” 

“Definitely, not much chance of personal space in there.”  

Not that there was much more now for Bernie, who was all to aware of how close Serena was to her. She hummed in agreement, not quite sure how to proceed. 

“Has Dom been trying to wingman you?” Serena broke the silence and Bernie tilted her head confused. “I saw him chatting with you, thought maybe he was trying to set you up with someone.” 

“Oh, right. Something like that, but I’m not sure it’s the right time for me. How about you? Anyone caught your eye?”

She tried to relax as much as possible, a conversation as an interested friend, nothing more. She couldn’t ignore the knot in her stomach though. 

“Well, maybe,” the knot tightened. “But I don’t think they’ve noticed me.” 

She scoffed. “I’m sure they have, with you looking, well…amazing.” 

She trailed off, the compliment slipping free before she could stop it. She turned her head towards Serena, it was true. She did look amazing, a slight flush from the alcohol, gold eyeshadow which made her eyes sparkle and crimson lips which hadn’t faded throughout the night. 

“Well, you should go for it. You never know unless you try,” she didn’t miss the irony in saying those words. Serena looked almost sad as she held Bernie’s gaze. Somehow the world around them disappeared, the only thing connecting Bernie to reality was the cold stone of the balcony. 

“I am trying,” she took a step closer and placed a hand on Bernie’s shoulder. It dawned on her what Serena meant. That  _she_ was the one that hadn’t noticed Serena. Which was laughable, because Bernie felt like she’d done nothing  _but_ notice her since they’d first kissed. 

“But, but what about…” she gestured to encapsulate what she meant.  _The kiss, the conversation, the keeping it confined to theatre._

“I couldn’t forget about it. I tried, I got back together with Robbie, but nothing was the same. Every day I remembered that kiss, but you never said anything, I thought you’d got over it, put it down to the emotions of the day or whatever.”

“No, Serena, no. All I’ve done is think about it. And seeing you with Robbie, or tonight with that man flirting and dancing with you, it was terrible because I wanted to be them. I thought you just wanted to stay friends.” 

“I know I said you’d terrified me, that I’d never been more than friends with a woman, but these past few months I’ve realised. It’s a good kind of scared, and I want more. I want you.” 

She was moving before she had time to think, meeting Serena in the middle and pressing their lips together. It deepened, and she felt Serena’s hand cradle her head. She reveled in this kiss, the way it felt so right, as it had done before. Except this time there was no fear, no pulling back. What stopped them was an involuntary shiver from Serena, reminding them of their surroundings. 

“Do you think it’s an acceptable time to leave?” Bernie mused, leading Serena into the hall. 

“Oh, can’t we have a dance first, Ms. Wolfe?” She found herself being pulled into the middle of the room as a slower song came on. 

Serena tentatively linked their hands, pulling her closer. 

“Did I say how gorgeous you look in that suit?” 

She shook her head, unable to find words as Serena wound her arms around her waist. 

“Not as good as you in this dress,” she managed, running a finger delicately over her exposed collar bone. She caught sight of Dom behind them, presumably with the registrar and he gave her a wink. 

What made her chuckle was the sight of Ric, dancing with Francoise but doing nothing to hide his apparent shock when he caught sight of them. Serena raised an eyebrow and he quickly turned away. She stepped closer to Bernie and murmured in her ear. 

“Ignore him, he’s just jealous that we’re the most attractive couple in the room.” 

Bernie honked her laughter, burying it in Serena’s shoulder to try and prevent too many eyes on them, before lifting her head and placing a delicate kiss on Serena’s lips. 

“Okay, we’ve danced, now please can we leave?” 

Serena smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Your place or mine?”


End file.
